You Said You'd Never Leave Me-Captain Canary
by thecrooktomyassassin
Summary: Leonard breaks up with Sara and goes back to Central City, only for Mick to return three moths later with bad news. WARNING: ANGST AND CAPTAIN CANARY FEELS!


**Hey! Just broke up and I thought, why the hell not?**

 **I am in pain and the only thing I know how to do is write.**

 **WARNING: IN LIFE THERE ARE NO HAPPY ENDINGS.**

 **WARNING 2: THERE WILL BE TEARS.**

 **Disclaimer: All right to the CW and the creators and producers of Legends of Tomorrow.**

"Len, please don't do this." Sara whimpered as she observed the man leaning against the doorframe in her room in the Waverider. He didn't look at her; he knew she was crying.

Sara didn't cry. She was strong, she was a survivor and she never cried. But at that moment, while she watched her world crumbling down, she couldn't find another reaction. She sat in her bed and crossed her legs.

"There is nothing else I can do Sara. This can't go on." He told her firmly. She didn't speak only took a deep breath.

"Why, Leonard?" she demanded now. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"I can't be with you. I don't want to be with you anymore Sara." He told her and his voice was steady. She stood up and walked closer to him.

"Why? What did ever do to you to make you hate me that much?" she questioned him, with her voice shaking from her sobs.

"I don't hate you, Sara." He told her and noticed that his voice was starting to shake too, as he spoke her name.

"Then why are you doing this to me?" she cried out, as sobs began to wash down her body and tears rolled down her cheeks frantically.

"Because I am not the man for you!" he yelled at her and she didn't flinch or even take a step back.

"Say you never loved me. Say all of this had no meaning to you. And I will let you go, I swear." She told him as she grabbed his wrist and forced him to face her. When she saw his eyes; she saw all of the emotions that he was hiding from his voice. They were glassy and he looked tired, like he hadn't slept at all for days.

"I can't." he told her, looking at her deep sapphire eyes that were now full of tears. "I can't say that I don't love you and I can' say that all of this didn't mean anything to me because it just isn't true. Never the less, we can't be together." She jerked his wrist away, and took a step closer.

"Can you tell me why?" she asked him, her voice barely audible. "If what you say is true and you love-loved me, the least I deserve is an answer and an explanation to all of this." He took a deep breath, before he spoke again.

"I am not the man for you. You are a hero, I am a villain." He said and she opened her mouth to protest, before cutting her with his words. "I thought I could change, but I can't. I will always be Captain Cold, a cold hearted criminal. And you will always be the light. You represent everything good in the world, Sara. And I am making that light fade. You would risk your life for me; risk the whole team to save me. You would use your body as a human shield; like you did two days ago. And I can't let that happen." He took a step closer to her, as tears began to roll down her cheeks again.

"This is bullshit, Len." She told him and didn't try to hide her tears and sobs. "You are breaking up with me, because I tried to save you?"

"I am breaking up with you, because you putted your own life in danger and got shot right above the heart and all of it to save a crook like me. You would have given your life to save mine and I am not risking that to happen ever again." He told her and took another step and was now a breath away from her.

"And you will just dump me and expect that I won't risk my life for yours?" she questioned him and he sighed.

"I am leaving the ship." He announced and her breath was caught in her throat as a sob escaped her lips.

"What?" she demanded, taking a step back from him.

"Rip already agreed to drop me off in 2016." He told her and moved towards her, grabbing her wrist and turned her to face him.

"Don't touch me." She snapped at him, trying to get away from his grip with no success.

"This is the only way." Leonard told her before pulling her into a warm embrace. Sara let out a whimper and cried to his chest. He loosened his grip on her and she pushed him away from her.

"Go." She told him, her voice now cold as she wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Sara, just remember that I-." He saw her face change and an expression of pain appear in her face.

"No." she half-yelled at him. "Don't you ever dare to let these words out of your mouth. Go now, Leonard." He looked at her one last time, before turning and walking away from her room. The moment he walked out, Sara broke down; falling to the floor as screams and sobs escaped her mouth and she could do anything to stop them.

Meanwhile, outside of her room Leonard had his back pressed to the cold metal door and was unable to move from the sound of Sara crying. He hated to hear her cry and most of all about him. But he had to keep her safe. She couldn't keep risking her life like she did a few days ago. He had felt his own heart clench on his chest, as the bullets buried next to her own.

He knew he was the cause of her pain and it killed him, but emotional pain was better than physical. He couldn't afford her to die because of him and that was why he had to leave the ship.

And he did.

Rip dropped him off in 2016 with goodbyes from the whole team except of Sara, who didn't leave her room. Mick didn't show up either and Gideon informed her that he was currently in Sara's room, comforting her. Well, he had said his goodbye to him before, with a slap on the back of his neck. He told him that he was a stupid bastard and he would regret what he did. It talk all of his willpower to not run back to the ship, but he couldn't do many things as the Waverider took off and left him alone in the outskirts of Central City.

The next time he heard from the team was three months later, when he was abruptly woken up by Mick shaking him. He jumped up; looking at his best friend whose face looked worried for maybe the first time in his life.

"What's going on?" he demanded as he grabbed his cold gun from the table next to him.

"It's Sara." He told him and it was the only thing Leonard needed to hear, before his expression changed into a mix of pain and guilt. Mick looked tired. His eyes with dark circles and with his heat gun in hand. But that wasn't what caught his attention. It was blood. His jacket covered it, but he could see it. The blood was everywhere in his sweater and smeared from the hem to the collar. It wasn't his, but it was fresh-really fresh.

 _Sara. Sara. Sara._

His brain screamed her name and every fiber in his body knew it. The blood was Sara's.

"She's…Look, you have to come to the ship…We don't have much time…" Mick managed to stammer out and as he saw Leonard looking at his blood stained sweater he quickly zipped his jacket and started walking to the door of his and Leonard's safe house. On the walk-practically the run to the Waverider, the two men were silent and the moment they walked inside the Timeship he knew that something was really really wrong.

Mick went straight to the medbay and avoided going through the main area, from where Leonard heard whispers and maybe even sniffles. Outside stood Ray, who looked surprisingly quiet for once. His skin was pale and his eyes were red-what the hell was happening? Without saying a word he opened the door and let the two rogues inside the medbay.

Leonard froze. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to say, what to do. He felt his knees go weak and his breath getting caught in his throat.

Kendra stood up from the chair she had been sitting and looked at Leonard. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy, probably from crying and from the looks of it she was ready to crumble if you let her.

He looked at the bed in the medbay. There layed Sara. She was in her Whit Canary outfit, which wasn't even white anymore. It was soaked in blood. Her skin too and every part that wasn't it was pale and white as the moon. He didn't need more than a moment to see what was wrong with her. Five gun shots, two in the diaphragm, two on the lower abdomen and one right above her heart. She looked different. Smaller. Her hands were thinner, her legs, her face was hollow. She was almost amorexic. Her eyes were closed and he could see it then. The tears. There were tear stains down her cheeks.

"What..?" he managed to say, with his voice almost audible. Kendra wiped the tears that had started to run down her cheeks again and tried to calm herself in order to answer to Leonard.

"We were…on a mission…On a warehouse looking for an old Time..Master and he had guards…So many of them…She tried to fight them off and we did too…" Kendra didn't continue as her voice broke and she started sobbing and she trying to wipe the tears that run down her cheeks. "She was surrounded and she was going to get away from them, but…She hasn't been eating, Leonard. Almost nothing. She doesn't talk, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't live anymore. She is almost…anorexic. Gideon said so and said that…she has depression…She must have been days without food or even a week…She…" She sobbed again and Mick took a step closer to her, putting a hand to his friend's shoulder. "She got dizzy for seconds…But it was enough for them…They shot her…She tried to get up but she fell again…She couldn't get up and Mick had to carry her back…Gideon says…that…she is trying to fix her, but…she thinks that…She probably won't make it."

Leonard swore he heard his own heart crack inside his chest. He thought he was keeping her safe. He left to keep her safe and now she was dying. Sara was dying again and it had been his fault. She was depressed because of him. She turned anorexic because of him. An assassin and a strong person like her broke. And now she was fading right in front of his eyes.

"Gideon…" He spoke and his voice was strained. He was trying to keep himself from crying. "What are the chances of Sara surviving?"

"The chances of Mrs. Lance's survival over the gunshots are 6%. This is almost 0,06 in a million. I am sorry Mr. Snart; I am trying my best to make sure that Mrs. Lance survives." The A.I said and for the first time, its voice didn't sound cheerful. Leonard felt the cold sweat pour all over his body as he took a step closer to Sara. "I have cauterized her wounds, but there seems to be something really strange. While Mrs. Lance's wound should have accepted my treatment, her body is falling apart on the inside."

"So you are saying that..?" Leonard tried to speak, but his voice faded and Gideon responded to his question anyway.

"I am saying that it looks as if Mrs. Lance's body does not want to heal." Leonard couldn't do anything but stare at Sara, her body stained with blood and her face hauntingly quiet.

"She is letting herself die…" He whispered, as he knelt down next to her. _What had he done to her?_

"This is why I brought you here, Boss…Rip says that…If she doesn't make it…You would have to see her one last time…Stay with her." He said and his voice sounded broken too. Mick Rory was actually on the verge of tears. He moved next to Kendra and she reluctantly followed him out of the room.

Only when the door closed was Leonard able to let it all out as he lowered his head and touched the cold steel bed. He let the tears flow down his cheeks and the sobs overtake his body. She was dying. She was dying because of him.

Leonard never understood love. The only love he had ever known was between him and his sister. He didn't get how people did crazy things for love. But from the moment he met Sara, he did. He would give his own life for her to be safe. For her to be safe…He did. But the universe wanted him to come back to her.

A second chance.

He wasted it. He left her. He had swore to her once that he would never leave her. That he wouldn't leave her even if they pointed a gun on his head. But he did. At the time he thought that it was the right thing to do. That he was keeping safe and out of danger. It was all his fault.

The tears ran hot now and almost burned against his cold cheeks. And then he heard it. A small whimper. It was small, but it was there. He lifted his eyes and looked at Sara. Her eyes were almost closed and the moment she caught sight of him the tears started again. And then she started screaming.

"No, no, please, no, no, not again!" she screamed and cried out as she spasmed against his grip on her wrists. "I can feel it…It's happening again. I don't want to feel alone anymore! I am tired!" The tears now fell from his cheeks and down hers and she tried to free herslf from him.

"You are not alone." He whispered to her and her eyes widened as she took him in. "I am here, Sara and I am staying with you." Leonard told her and she sobbed again.

"You said you'd never leave me." She cried out as she hid her fists against the table and screeched from the pain on her whole body. "You lied to me. You left me." He didn't know what to say again. Sara relaxed then and fell back to the bed.

"I am sorry Sara. I thought…I thought it was the right thing to do…For your future." He told her as he brought a hand to her bloodstained cheek.

"You were my future, Len…" She whispered to him and she brought a hand to his cheek. "Thank you for staying…"

And then, the heart monitor starting and not only Sara Lance's heart stopped, but Leonard Snart's too.

 **THE END.**

 **I am so sorry for the feelings, but I had to write it.**

 **I am very emotionally closed and I and to express it into something.**

 **I don't think that I have ever felt more emotional pain than I had that day,**

 **In my whole life. And I did the best thing I thought. I wrote.**

 **I sobbed and cried and I wrote.**

 **If you have any issue or need advice do not hesitate to PM me**

 **And also review and tell me you opinion.**

 **Sorry for any mistakes. Really hard to write when you cry.**

 **Until next time and it will be with something happy,**

 **Goodbye, xo xo.**


End file.
